More Like Him
by Maci-bby
Summary: Sakura sings as she remembers her affair with Sasuke and his decision to stay with Naruto, if he would take him. If she'd been more like Naruto, maybe the would've been together.. But Sasuke and Naruto were perfect, everyone knew that. SasuNaru, Happy End


Mkay guys. Just wrote this real quick 'cause I heard the song More Like Her by Miranda Lambert (belongs to her, not to me) and this hit me! Hope you loveeeee it, hehe. And be sure to review! I've just been in an updating mood this week! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own: - a million dollars, - Naruto, - the song this was inspired by!

Warnings: Boy plus boy equals love up in here & some excessive cursing :D

**bold - song**

_italics - memories, normal p.o.v._

normal - Sakura's p.o.v.

------------------------

Sakura's p.o.v.

------------------------

I sat in the low spotlight on the stage of the only cool nightclub in Konoha. It was Saturday night, and the end to one of the shittiest weeks I'd had in probably my entire life. I looked down and strummed the first note of the song. I half smiled and began to sing...

**He's beautiful in his simple little way. **

**He don't have too much to say when he gets mad. **

_Sasuke looked at Naruto, thinking how beautiful he was in his pajamas, a white cotton shirt and dark blue boxers. Naruto was seated in the recliner in their living room, in the complete dark. Sasuke wasn't sure, but he thought he held a small, angry pout on his whisker-scarred face. _

_Naruto stood and sighed. He walked over to Sasuke, who was standing in the doorway to the living room. Light from the foyer fell over Naruto's face and Sasuke saw the tears in his eyes. Sasuke looked down and ran a hand through his hair. _

_"Look.. I know it's late, but I got held up-" Sasuke started, but was cut off when Naruto put a finger to his lips. Sasuke looked up quickly. _

_Naruto shook his head and looked away. He took a shaky breath and walked down the hall and up the stairs, toward their bedroom. Sasuke sighed again and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and laid his head on his arms. Behind him, the clock on the wall read 1:00 a.m. _

**He understands, he don't let go of anything, **

**Even when the pain get's really bad.. **

_"This is the fifth fucking night you've come in late in the past two weeks, Sasuke! Do you just not give a shit about this anymore?! Because, damn it, I do. And I don't want this to be over!" Naruto shouted, pacing in front of Sasuke's still, brooding figure. _

_"Naruto, don't be stupid! Of course I still care. I told you, work's been crazy! I can't fucking help coming in late! Understand?!" Sasuke yelled back. _

_Naruto turned to Sasuke quickly, stopping dead in his tracks. _

_"Sasuke, I've never ever had a job that held me until one or two in the morning and sent me home to my boyfriend smelling like women's perfume and wearing a guilty look on my face." Naruto spoke dangerously and Sasuke was intimidated. _

_"Naruto, I love you. Don't you know that?" Sasuke asked, hoping that the I love you would ease Naruto up some. Naruto sighed huffily and looked away. _

_"I love you too, Sasuke. And I could never leave you, as pathetic as that is. It just getting harder and harder.. But whatever. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" Naruto asked, sounding deflated. _

_"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute," Sasuke replied. _

_Sasuke stood in the empty kitchen where they'd been fighting and ran a hand over his face. __**"**__What am I doing?" Sasuke said quietly to himself. _

_It had been about ten minutes when he made his way up to his and Naruto's bedroom. He shed his clothes and climbed in behind his boyfriend. Before he laid down to sleep, he studied Naruto's face. His heart cringed as he noticed the tear treks left on his love's face. In shame, Sasuke turned over and faced the wall. He tried to go to sleep, but the guilt in the pit of his stomach kept him awake for a long hour before he could fall into sleep. _

**I guess I should've been more like that. **

I thought back to the day that Sasuke had told me he chose Naruto. That he would always choose Naruto. The decision made sense, but didn't stop the searing pain that ran through my heart when I thought of them together. Maybe if I'd been a little bit more like Naruto, Sasuke would've chosen me.. But I knew that it was a wrong thing to wish because Naruto had given his absolute everything to his and Sasuke's relationship and I had been nothing but the other woman, trying to steal a man away from his lover. Regardless if Naruto deserved better than Sasuke or not, Naruto didn't want anyone else and that was how it would always be.

Whereas I would stay mad at Sasuke and not talk to him for days, Naruto couldn't give Sasuke the silent treatment for more than three hours. He loved Sasuke with his entire being and would always take Sasuke back, no matter what sins he committed. Naruto just had a heart like that.

**You had it all for a pretty little while. **

**And somehow you made me smile when I was sad. **

I had always admired Sasuke. He had a perfect little life with Naruto. He adored Naruto and Naruto adored him. They were so happy when together and I couldn't imagine a more perfect relationship. The first time I slept with Sasuke, he was comforting me over a break up with my ex-boyfriend Kiba. I knew it was wrong the whole time his body moved against mine, but thee was no way I could stop there. The shame was written all over Sasuke as he dressed. I saw tears in his eyes as he left, throwing a half-assed wave behind him on his way out. His heart looked broken. I think it was because he knew he was breaking Naruto. But it wasn't the last time we were together intimately.

**You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart. **

**Then you realized that you wanted what you had. **

After about a month or two, Sasuke had come to me to tell me that he was finally confessing and ending what we'd been doing. He'd was going to tell Naruto everything, except who he'd been sleeping with. Sasuke told me he could no longer stand the heart broken look that Naruto would give him every night that he waited up and Sasuke came home late and that that he had asked to be moved to the office across town and had been successfully transferred.

When he told me, I couldn't really feel anything but shock. I was stunned. I had never really thought about how wrong it was, or how I would feel if Sasuke were to break if off. I'd never even thought about breaking it off, just keeping it secret. As he walked away, I think I recall a tear sliding down my cheek, but I knew that he was never really mine to cry for anyway. So I wiped away the tear and went back to work.

**I guess I should've been more like him.. **

I had known Sasuke and Naruto way back in high school. Naruto and I had always been very good friends. When the two had gotten together in college, they were pretty much the talk of the town. Everyone had seen it coming. Throughout middle school and the first half of high school, I had a huge crush on the young Uchiha. I tried to catch his attention, but all of his attention had been focused on Naruto and that never changed. From their first friendly bicker, Sasuke had been by Naruto's side and Naruto, with his goofy smile, was ther by Sasuke's. Naruto had always loved Sasuke and everyone could see that, from the very way he looked at him with that care in his eyes. Sasuke had always adored Naruto and remained protective of him throughout high school. They were meant to be, and I never could've been equal to Naruto in Sasuke's eyes.

**I should have held onto my pride, **

**I should have never let you lie, **

**I guess you got what you deserved, **

**I guess I should've been more like him.. **

The day after Sasuke told me that he was going to tell Naruto everything, I ran into said blonde at the supermarket. I knew that the night before Sasuke had to have gotten home late and the conversation with Naruto probably didn't go great. Feeling guilty, I dodged quickly into another aisle as he passed by. He turned on my aisle and stopped at the end, but didn't see me. From where I was standing at the other end of the aisle, I could see the stressed and devastated expression on Naruto's face and felt a great pang of guilt. The shaky, uncertain breath that he inhaled literally hurt my heart. He looked so incredibly hurt that I didn't want to look at him.

I thought he was about to turn off the aisle when he happened to look in my direction and catch my eye. He composed his face quickly and tossed on a smile.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed. He wheeled his buggey down to rest beside mine and walked around excitedly to embrace me. I returned the hold and tried to shake off the guilty feeling.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see!" Even I could hear the emptiness in my excitement to his genuity, but he said nothing of it.

"I know! How have you been?" he questioned, smile ever present.

"Good, good. And you?"

"Oh.. I've been okay.." he answered, trailing off. The dark circles around his eyes, though, were not things he could just shake off and the defeated look seemed to crawl back on his face just a little.

"Naruto.. are you all right?" I asked quietly. He looked at me with a gentle smile and shook his head.

"No actually. Not really.."

"What's wrong?" I knew already, but asked anyway.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke's been cheating on me. So I broke up with him and.. I love him, you know? More than myself, more than anything. And I just felt obligated to call it off, but I want to be with him.. I don't know what to do. It was just so pitiful, especially after he told me everything...

**---**

_Sasuke and Naruto sat in complete silence. Naruto was sitting on the couch, back straight and hands folded in his lap. He was staring at the floor with a taut expression on his face. _

_Sasuke told him everything, from beginning to end. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. _

_"How can I.. how can I trust you now?" Naruto whispered his question. Sasuke's heart stung. _

_"I'm so sorry, Naruto.. You're right, there's no concrete reason to ever trust me again, or forgive me in your entire life. Just.. well I __love__ you, I truly do, and seeing what I've done to you breaks my heart into thousands of pieces. I can't function without you and I realized what I'd done wrong when I saw, and actually __saw__, what I was doing to you. I'm so so sorry, Naruto, and it's a lot to ask, but I'm asking you to just trust me and continue to give this a shot. Please.." Sasuke pleaded at Naruto's feet, trying to make Naruto accept him. _

_Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes for a long moment, contemplating. After a second, he nodded a small nod and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke lightly. Sasuke knew better than to make the kiss into a deeper one, so he allowed Naruto to gently press his lips against his own and pull back. _

_"I'll always love you, Sasuke. And I'll never want anyone else. But I can't be with you knowing that that's not true for you. I'm sorry.." Naruto said as tears slid down his cheeks. _

_"No, Naruto! It is true! I love only you and want only you and you're the only person I'll ever want or need! It was just a stupid impulse. I didn't realize what I was risking, Naruto. I don't know what I was thinking. I know I broke your heart, Naruto. But I promise I never will again. You have my word," Sasuke pleaded. Naruto shook his head. _

_"I know you never will again. Because.. we won't be together. I'm so sorry." Naruto stood and walked upstairs. He packed his bags and left. As Naruto was walking out, bags in hand, he looked into the living room where he'd left Sasuke. He was still there, holding his head in his hands. _

_---_

"I just don't know what to do without him, Sakura. I'm grocery shopping for Iruka right now. That's where I'm staying. If you wanna stop by or something, feel free. I'm just gonna hurry through this and get home, eat some chocolate, and try to figure out what to do. And it was really great to see you." Naruto smiled and we hugged again before parting ways. As soon as he was off my aisle, I left my buggey where it stood and rand to my car. There, I locked the doors and burst into tears. I'd ruined what was probably the most perfect relationship I'd ever seen.

**Forgiving you, he's stronger than I am.**

**You don't look much like a man from where I'm at. **

**It's plain to see desperation showed its truth. **

**You love him and he loves you with all he has. **

**I guess I should've been more like that. **

The next day, I dove by Iruka's house. I was about to get out when I saw Sasuke's car pull up out front. I guessed that he'd finally figured out where Sasuke was. I watched as the front door opened and Naruto stepped out, looking upset and surprised. He closed the door behind him and walked down the walk to Sasuke's car. I was across the street and parked. All of my windows were down, so with a small strain, I could hear the words being exchanged.

_"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Both Naruto took in Sasuke's almost sickly appearance. He was paler than usual, hair a mess, clothes looked slept in, bags under his eyes. _

_"Please, Naruto. __Please__. I can't do this without you. I can't do __anything__ without you. If you aren't in the picture, the picture might as well be pitch black. Naruto, I really do love you. My actions may not have shown it, but I swear to you that if you take me back right here and now, I will devote myself to proving to you that you are my everything and that you always have been my everything. You're much kinder than me, Naruto. So much more compassionate. Take some of that kindness and forgive me. Take that compassion and give me a second chance. I'll do anything for that second chance," Sasuke begged with Naruto. _

_Naruto blinked, a surprised look on his face. He looked away quickly. He took a couple of steps away from Sasuke, running a hand through his hair. When he turned back around, face in my view once more, he wore a frown. _

_"Sasuke.. I love you.. and.." Naruto sighed," Okay. It will take some time, but who am I kidding? I can't do this without you either." Naruto cracked a small smile, to which Sasuke smiled the widest smile he'd ever given and ran to embrace Naruto. _

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you, love," Sasuke repeated to Naruto over and over. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and he buried his face in his chest. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, holding each other. I smiled and drove off. _

**I should have held on to my pride,  
I should have never let you lie,  
I guess you got what you deserved,  
I guess I should've been more like him.**

I sang the last line of the song and smiled as the crowd broke out into applause.

"Thank you," I said lightly into the microphone before walking off stage. Ino was standing there waiting on me.

"Hey baby, you did great!" she exclaimed, and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I smiled into her lips and wrapped an arm around her waist. We broke apart and she leaned her foreheads together.

"Wasn't it like a year ago when you went through all that with Sasuke and Naruto? What made you sing this tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Actually, I got an invitation in the mail today. To Sasuke and Naruto's wedding. It's not for another six months though. I don't know, just thought I'd sing it for one last time. No worries," I reassured her, and leaned into kiss her once again. She nodded.

"I love you, Sakura." She smiled. I felt a blush wash over my cheeks.

"I love you too, Ino. You're the greatest.." I smiled at her and she kissed my nose.

"Oh, and Ino?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to the wedding with me, right?" I asked expectantly, grinning. Ino rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Of course, Sakura. It's a date." We walked out of the club hand in hand.

**He's beautiful in his simple, little way..**

-----------------------------

That's it guys! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! I know it's crap, but tell me all about it! :D Love you all and see you next time!!

Maci ^^  
**  
**


End file.
